


Morning After

by Bookoholic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Sharing Clothes, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookoholic/pseuds/Bookoholic
Summary: Sometimes getting dressed in the dark has its benefits.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fic!

“ _Ah-n._ ”

Cas smiled fondly at the little noises Dean was trying not to make. He leaned over him and pressed a kiss to the back of Dean’s head, never breaking his speed. 

Dean shivered as Cas thrusted in and out of him at leisurely pace. 

He could feel the curl in his groin get tighter with each thrust, but it _wasn’t enough_. 

“Cas.” Dean groaned into the pillow.

“Yes, Dean?” The angel murmured into the soft bed of hair beneath him.

Dean twitched when Cas rubbed over his prostrate lightly and muffled his moan. “Please, go _faster_.”

Cas kissed the freckled covered shoulder before leaning back, “As you wish.” 

Dean’s hands clutched the light sheets beneath him as the rhythm changed. Cas gradually increased his thrusts until he set a brutal pace that gave Dean a hard time in trying to keep quiet.

Cas felt his eyes flutter as Dean kept clenching around him and he let out his own deep groan. 

Dean arched his hips back as Cas started getting more accurate with each thrust. “Almost. Almost, Cas. _Fuck_.” 

Cas’ eyes were closed as a smile surfaced on his lips. He loved having sex with Dean, but his favorite part was Dean’s climax. How he would press back into every thrust. How his voice would get louder and more desperate. How _tight_ he would get. 

Cas looked down and started to concentrate on getting Dean to come first. Gripping the hunter’s hips and trying to thrust as hard as he could without hurting him. 

Dean couldn’t concentrate on anything. 

His eyes were heavy with pure lust and pleasure and his mouth hung open letting out each breathy moan.

He tried to speak, tried to let Cas know, but all he could manage was a loud drawn out moan as he came all over his sheets. _Their_ sheets.

From the way Dean tightened around him, Cas knew. He breathed a laugh of pleasure as he kept thrusting until he felt his own climax overtake him. Cas groaned as he leaned over Dean, rutting into him as he rode out his orgasm.

Dean closed his eyes as he let Cas ride him. He smiled as he felt soft lips press kisses into his shoulder. 

“I love you.” 

It was so softly spoken Dean almost missed it, but he knew Cas always said it after they had sex since the first time. He never wanted Dean to forget just how much.

Dean felt his face flush, just like it always did. “Love you too.” He said into the pillow. 

Cas chuckled, always finding Dean’s fluster cute.

As he pulled out, he held onto the filled condom before slipping it off and tying it. Tossing it in the trash he laid down next to a softly snoring Dean and closed his eyes to bask in the afterglow eventually lulling himself off to a short nap.

After an hour, he woke to Dean fumbling around in the dark. “Where’s my robe?” He mutters. 

Cas sleepily opens one eye and looks around until he spots it and points lazily, “It’s over there.”

Dean makes his way through the dark and grabs the long garment before he walks back over to the bed. He runs his hand over Cas’ still sleepy form and kisses his head, “You want anything for breakfast?” He asked.

Cas smiles into the pillow, “Do we still have eggs?”

Dean smiles back, “We sure do. Get your ass up and I might make them for you.”

Cas groans and buries his face into the pillow. “Five more minutes.” 

Dean shrugs on his robe chuckling, “That’s what you always say.”

Opening the door to his room to the cold of the hallway, he notices his robe is warmer than usual, but counts it off as it being present in a “hot room” several times.

He makes his way to the kitchen and sees Sam at the table having coffee and reading the newspaper. 

“Mornin’ Sam.” He greeted as he walked in.

“Mornin’ Dea-,” Sam looked up and had to do a double take.

Dean made his way to the fridge to grab the eggs, bacon, and ham. When he turned around, Sam was staring hard at him in mild shock. 

“What?” He asked.

Sam didn’t quite know what to say as he opened and closed his mouth. 

Dean rolled his eyes and headed to the stove, “You want some eggs and bacon?”

Sam shook his head and cleated his throat, “Uh, sure, but uh... can I ask you something?”

Dean clicked the fire on, “Sure.”

“Okay.” Sam figured he should just rip off the bandage. “Why are you wearing Cas’ trench coat?”

Dean paused in cracking the egg in his hand and looked carefully down at his robe. 

Or what he thought was his robe.

He nearly dropped the egg and turned around with his hands covering the opening. He felt his cheeks heat as he tried to think of an excuse.

Sam just sat there with his coffee trying to keep himself from grinning, but failing miserably.

To Dean’s horror, Cas chose that particular moment to waltz into the kitchen. Hair in disarray, his button up shirt partly open over his boxers, and rubbing his scruff while _holding Dean’s robe_. 

Seeing Cas made Sam let out unstoppable giggles as he looked between the two.

“Dean,” Cas started, “this robe is not very efficient in maintaining heat.”

Sam let out a short laugh much to Dean’s heated embarrassment. “Shut up, Sam.” 

It only made Sam laugh harder. 

Cas looked confused at the situation, but walked over to Dean with a small smile, holding the robe out. “Here.”

Dean refused to let a pout show on his heated face as he turned back around and nonchalantly cuddled closer in Cas’ warm coat. 

“I don’t want it.” He muttered as he went back to making breakfast, ignoring Cas’ confused face and Sam’s obnoxious laughter. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
